


Let's have a Christmas Party

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Friendly Blackmail, Gen, Love, Mistletoe, More Tags / Ships / Characters might be added later, Party, preparations, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Futaba wants to have a Christmas party and somehow everything goes downhill from there.





	Let's have a Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea back in October and it was planned as an advent calendar-like thing, where I would update a small chapter every day from December 1st till December 24th, but I couldn't come up with a story that would be fitting for this small chapter format. I changed it to a longer story which I couldn't finish because of missing time and some other projects I want to do (Because I am the king of "Start a lot of things but never finish something") and now I have this. I still want to write this story but I am not sure if people are interested in a late Christmas story or in the idea of this story. If yes, please leave a comment. And now, please enjoy the beginning of this story.

"Are you ready to PAAAARTY!"

Akira jumped up in his bed and landed on the floor.

"Futaba! What the hell?"

The boy sat up and tried to collect his thoughts. There was no sun shining through the window. What time was it?

"What party? What are you talking about?"

It was Sunday, wasn't it? His one free day in the week. The day on which he could decide what he wanted to do. But now it looked like he couldn't have a lazy morning with- OH. Akira jumped up once again. This was bad. Futaba had to leave. Now! "What are you doing here anyway?" He spoke way to fast. "It's like... where is my phone... and what's up with you?"

Futaba, who had just appeared in the attic wasn't wearing her usual attire. Instead, she was wearing a green Santa-Suit.

"Not important! The important things are that I am an elf who helps Santa Claus and it is my quest to throw this really awesome Christmas party we are going to have!"

Akira sighed and started to search his phone. For some reason, he didn't want to move that much. Like he was trying to hide something from the intruder.

"Christmas? Futaba, we haven't seen you in the last two months and now you just appear and scream around. Also, it is-" He finally found his phone which he had accidentally dropped on the floor. "- It's 3 in the morning! God damned."

This girl. She locked herself up in her room two months ago because Red Dead Redemption 2 came out and now she wants to celebrate Christmas.

"Red Dead Redemption II! Roman numerals make everything better."

"I don't care if it is '2' or 'II'! Also, stop reading my narration!"

"Well, then I do my own narration!"

"No, you don't!"

But she did. Also, Akira was wearing a funny hat now.

"Okay, this needs to stop!" Akira threw the funny head to the floor and sighed. He didn't have time for this."Okay. Write the others in chat that we have a Christmas party." If she wanted a party, she wouldn't stop talking about it until it happened and it would be better to do it now before everything went out of control.

"Also could you please go downstairs? I want to change my clothes."

"What? Since when does it bother you to change in front of your beloved little sister? HUH? Don't tell me..." She covered her mouth with her hands and stepped back. "You have developed feelings for me and now you are embarrassed to show your naked body to the love of your life?"

"What? No? Sorry but I am not into little gremlins!"

"What? You meanie! How dare you to say something like this!"

"Then pretend I said something like 'I am afraid that Yusuke will start to fight me for your love!' or something! Just leave the attic! Please!"

Futaba's face turned red. She closed her eyes and started daydreaming. "Oh, you really think Yusuke would fight for me? That would be so cool. I bet he would defeat you with his cool Katana-moves- wait!" She pointed a finger at him. "You sly dog! You had me monologuing!”

“Less talking, more leaving, please!”

"Why do you want me to leave so badly? Did you have a bad dream or something? Did you wet your bed?"

"Well, I don't know if it was a good or a bad dream because someone interrupted me!"

"That is not a reason for you to just send me away like this!"

She crossed her arms once again and gave him an angry look. At least he thought that it was an angry look. He couldn't really see her face in the dimmed light that came from the room below the stairs.

Akira started to rub his neck guiltily. He felt guilty too. He wanted Futaba too leave for now, but not like that. Not with such a bad mood.

"Hey, I am sorry okay? It's just really early in the morning and we should be still asleep for the next 4 or 5 hours and then we wanted to have a lazy morning without someone screaming at us over a Christmas Party."

The girl sighed and relaxed a bit. "Yeah, you right. Sometimes I forget that there are people who have a (boring) normal sleep cycles. Well, I go home and prepare some stuff. But when I come back you'll better be ready to bake some mother-loving cookies!"

The geek turned around and walked towards the stairs. Then she stopped. She literally stopped her movement. Her left foot was in the air. Like she was frozen in time. After a few seconds, Futaba turned around to look at Akira once again. On her face was something you would best describe as an _shit-eating grin_. She pushed her glasses up her nose again. 

"So..."

"So... what? Is everything okay? If yes, please leave! Now! "

"You want to have a lazy morning, yes?"

"...Yes... so could you please leave and give me some more hours of sleep?"

"A lazy morning with whom?"

"Huh?"

"You said: _We wanted to have a lazy morning_. You and who else?"

"Eh... Well, Morgana of course!"

"AHAAA! I got you, you sneaky little liar!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Morgana was in my room all night long!"

"Oh... eh... what? Really? I didn't notice that! Haha...ha..."

"Oh come on. That's a weak lie. Morgana is with you all the time. You guys eat together, go to places together and sleep in the same bed! It's impossible for you to just not notice that he isn't there! So tell me: What are you hiding!"

"No one- I mean nothing! Leave me alone!"

"Your hiding someone? I didn't talk to you for a few days and suddenly you have a girlfriend? Or maybe even- A BOYFRIEND! Is it Ryuji?"

"No, it's not Ryuji! Why do you care? Just leave, please! I don't want to make this any more complicated!"

"Damned why did I remove all my spy-stuff from the café? Why? My older brother figure finally has a girlfriend! Who is it?"

"You don't need to know! It will just make everything complicated! Can't you just leave and pretend nothing ever happened! It would be much better for our group."

"So it is someone from our group? Now I REALLY have to know!"

And with that, Futaba launched herself towards the bed were Akira was sitting.

* * *

Futaba didn't land on the bed like she wanted to. Instead, she... was trapped mid-air?... No... Akira had caught her small body and prevented her from landing... or doing anything else! He stretched his arms and held her towards the ceiling. She was just flailing around helplessly.

"LET ME DOWN! I HAVE TO FIND OUT!"

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T! WE CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT KIND OF CONFRONTATION IN SUCH AN EARLY PART OF THE STORY!"

"YOUR 4TH WALL-BREAK CAN'T SAVE YOU FROM THIS! AAAH!"

"PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!"

"Huh?" Both of them froze when the sheets behind Akira started to move. A hand appeared on his shoulder. Someone pulled them self up with his help. A girl appeared next to the young Barista. Streaks of her dark hair stood in every direction. It was a serious case of bed head. Her red eyes looked empty in one direction. Akira's eyes darted back and for between the two girls, but she didn't react to anything until the camera flash of Futaba's phone went off and finally woke her up completely.

The boy next to her started to laugh nervously. "Haha... good morning... everything alright? Wait, you don't have to answer that."

Makoto Niijima let out a loud sigh. "Fuuuck!"

"This is amazing!" Futaba just stared at Makoto. The Student Council President was covering her face with her arms, partly to hide her blushing cheeks and partly to protect her eyes from the bright light of Futaba's camera flash, who was now going off rapidly. Her upper body was not covered by the sheets any more and Futaba could see a lacy black bra.

"The well-behaved Student Council President of Shujin Academy and the infamous transfer student with a criminal record from Shujin Academy almost naked in one bed! It's like Santa granted me my Christmas wish early: An amazing way to blackmail people! Also, did you just say fuck?"

The older teenagers dropped back into the bed. "This is it. Now we have to hear all these stupid comments from Ann and Ryuji... our peaceful life is over."

"Well, not exactly," Futaba's lips formed a mischief smile. A smile, the group had seen often enough the last few months to know that it meant nothing good. "I mean... I could show these pictures to the rest of the group, but that would be pretty mean of me, right? Instead, I won't share them with the others. Am I not a really nice person? I guess I really deserve a reward for that!"

"Okay," Akira knew that it was best to give up and just go along with Futaba's blabbering. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well, I was talking about the party I wanted to have earlier and I am sure you know what is most important for a Christmas Party, right? Cookies! Lots of cookies! A shitload of cookies! UNHOLY AMOUNTS OF COOKIES!"

"Okay, okay! I guess I can't have a lazy morning then, huh? Let us eat some breakfast and then I will start to make some cookies. Also, did you wake Sojiro? Can't he help with the cookies?"

"What? No, I didn't wake him up. It's like... 3 in the morning... that would be pretty mean."

"...Yeah... yeah, it totally would be..."

* * *

"Okay... I have flour, eggs, milk, white sugar... we don't have enough chocolate for many chocolate cookies, we have no brown sugar and the stuff we have is not enough to make many cookies, so I will go and buy some when the shops are open... or maybe I could send someone..."

"You can think about that while your eating. Or do you want me to sit here all alone?"

Akira closed the fridge and looked at the counter. He had prepared some breakfast for them in form of a delicious cup of Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee and some Tamagoyaki. There wasn't enough time to make a big meal. His girlfriend was sitting on one of the stools at the counter, but she hadn't started eating yet. "I know that you can eat the Tamagoyaki when it has cooled down, but it would be a shame if the coffee would be cold till your ready. Plus, it brings bad luck to let your girlfriend eat breakfast alone." She closed her eyes, grabbed the cup of coffee with both her hands and took a sip. Her lips formed a small smile. 

Akira chuckled and stretched himself. "You're right. It's not like we can do a lot without the stuff from the store. If we have to wait for it to open we can just enjoy our food for now."

He sat down and froze immediately. Makoto sighed.

"Did you realize that you also don't have any butter?"

"I just realized that I don't have any butter."

"Why the hell are you out of butter?"

Futaba had appeared in the door frame. She had left to get some decorations and costumes from Sojiro's house.

"Well, I forgot to buy some."

"Then buy butter!"

"I will, when the stores are open! Besides that, why didn't you bring butter from Sojiro's house? Or better, what did you bring from Sojiro's house?"

"Costumes of course! Here this one is for you and this one is for Makoto."

"Oh, what is with the reindeer costume?"

"That's for Yusuke! Exclusively! Don't touch that!"

"Okay, okay. Let's finish our breakfast and as soon as the stores are open we go shopping. You can go and bring more decorative stuff and also write something in the group chat so everyone knows about the party."

"Wait? You want me to leave? I didn't even have breakfast!"

"Futaba, mummy and daddy need some alone time, go to your room and play!"

"...Wait... am I your child in this situation?"

"Our group relationships are best described with _Tags on Porn hub_. Now go!"

* * *

GROUPCHAT

Futaba: Yo! Is everyone awake and ready for our Christmas Party?

Ryuji: We have a Christmas Party?

Akechi: A Christmas Party sounds delightful!  
Yusuke: Indeed. If there is a way for me to help with the preparations please let me know.

Ann: Yes, me too!

Haru: That sounds like a wonderful idea. Can I help too?

Futaba: What the fuck?

Futaba: Why are you guys all awake at this hour?

Akira: Futaba! Language!

Makoto: Don't say such words Futaba!

Ryuji: Futaba! That's a bad word!

Futaba: Oh no! Daddy, Mummy and creepy uncle are scolding me! :(

Ryuji: Wait. Why am I the creepy uncle?

Ann: That's what you want to know?

Ann: What is up with the Mummy Daddy stuff?

Futaba: Fetishes.

Makoto: Don't say it!

Makoto: Damned!

Futaba: :P

Akira: Back to the topic: Why are you guys all awake at this hour? On a Sunday?

Futaba: I was planning the party!

Ryuji: Video games.

Ann: I am watching The Office.

Yusuke: I was painting.

Makoto: You know that such lack of sleep is not healthy, right?

Ann: And... why are you awake right now?

Makoto: I was studying!

Futaba: And what exactly did you study? ;)

Makoto: How to beat a geeks ass!

Futaba: Well, that's a lot of unnecessary aggression. Guess you couldn’t study what you wanted.

Makoto: And who's fault is that?

Akira: HEY AKECHI! WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?

Akira: Sorry for caps lock.

Futaba: XD

Akechi: Well, I was making Pancakes.

Ryuji: You were making Pancakes at 4 in the morning?

Akira: Oh, is today pancake day?

Akechi: It is indeed pancake day.

Ryuji: What is wrong with you? And why does Akira know about this? Is he some kind of therapist or parent?

Futaba: He's a parent! Phantom Daddy!

Akira: ;)

Makoto: I don't know what this is but I dislike it.

Haru: I think it is cute.

Akechi: Wait, Haru why are you still awake? What was keeping you up?

Haru: That's simple. Crippling sadness.

Akechi: WHAT?

Makoto: HARU? ARE YOU OKAY?

Ann: OMG HARU!

Ryuji: OMKG HARUZ ARE YOU ALLRIGHT OMGFG WHAT HAOPPEHNED TO YOUZ???

Haru: Sorry! That was supposed to be a joke! Did I go too far? ^^"

Futaba: KLAJSDFALSDUFHADSJKGAUIYBEW

Haru: ... Yeah, I don't know what this means...

Haru: Hello?

Haru: Is someone still here?

Haru: What about the party?

Futaba: Right! The party!

Futaba: Akira is already making cookies and Makoto goes shopping later! I brought some costumes but not nearly enough decorations. Whoever has some or knows where to get such stuff please bring them with you!

Futaba: More orders will follow! TTYL!

* * *

"Thanks for the help. I appreciate it. Really." Akira smiled while he closed the oven with the first batch of cookies in it. Next to him was Makoto, who was preparing another bowl of dough, followed by Ann, who brought another bag of ingredients with her. Akechi, who was searching through a book with baking recipes looked up for a moment and nodded. "No problem. I was awake anyway, so why should I not help you with the preparations? What are we gonna do next? Cinnamon or vanilla cookies?"

Futaba, who was busy with some boxes full of Christmas decorations jumped up: “Oh, cinnamon would be nice! Also, I found this!”

She ran towards the others, climbed on one of the bar stools and on the counter and held something between Makoto's and Akira's head. It was-

“A mistletoe?” The boy smiled, but the girl next to him gave him a soft smile and pushed Futaba's hand away.

“Come on Makoto, you are no fun today!”

“I know she was for me,” Akira mumbled into his coffee cup and avoided eye contact.

“Oh, a mistletoe! You have to kiss a person when you're under it, right?” Akechi eyed the object with an interested look. “Where… where do you want to place it?”

“Oho, Pancake-boy! You wanna invite some girl and trap her under the mistletoe?” Futaba's eyebrows made a movement that seemed suggestive, but somehow also physically impossible.

“Well, yes. I wanted to get someone under the mistletoe.”

“Oh, is it someone we know?”

“Yes...”

“WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO?”

“Ahem… it is… Haru...” Akechi smiled. Everyone else dropped whatever they were holding.

“OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! GROUP-EMERGENCY-MEETING! NOW!

Futaba jumped over the counter, slammed her headphones on Akechi's head and started to blast loud music into his ears. “AND DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO OUR CONVERSATION!”

Akechi just nodded and took a few steps back.

“Okay! Akechi has a crush on Haru. Do we have an emergency plan for that? Akira? Makoto? Morgana?”

Morgana jumped on the counter. “An emergency plan for _Evil ex-assassin-terrorist-dude who doesn't remember that he is an evil ex-assassin-terrorist-dude starts having a crush on the girl with the father that he assassinated to death_? Sure somewhere between my documents about the location of Area 51 and Ryuji's good grades! NO! Of course not! What are we supposed to do now?”

“Okay, no panic, we have to play it cool! Let's just act normal for now and maybe we can come up with an idea. I mean, he is a really nice person now, right?”

Everyone looked at Akechi, who was having a look of unbearable pain on his face because Futaba forced him to listen to _Last Christmas_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave a comment, so I can use the bit of free time I have to finish it #NoDramaQueen. I am also open for critique and corrections (as long as didn't fuck my mom or whatever insult is now popular)
> 
> I hope you have a nice day and a wonderful Christmas time!


End file.
